The present invention concerns a steam generator with a stack of coal-dust burners.
A steam generator of this genus is known from VGB Kraftswerktechnik 73 (1993) 917-32 for example. The outlet section of its combustion-air heater communicates with a filter-intake hood through a horizontal distributor. The air heater is on the same level as the coal-dust burner which is accommodated in a boxing attitude on two facing walls of the combustion chamber. Oil-injection lances are employed in the burner to ignite the coal dust. The lances can be removed when necessary, and space is accordingly provided for that purpose on the same level as the burner and between the wall of the combustion chamber and the air heater. The accommodation of the heater on the same level as the burner and the horizontal orientation of the distributors consume a lot of space, however, and result in considerable complexity.